For All Eternity
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: A moment with Cole and Piper as they end the old year and begin the new one as a very happily married couple. Unconventional Het couple in an Established Relationship in an Alternate Universe. Fluff.


Title: "For All Eternity"  
Author: Pirates Sparrow and Turner  
Rating: R for nudity and sexual content  
Summary: A moment with Cole and Piper as they end the old year and begin the new one as a very happily married couple.  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Het, Established Relationship, AU, Unconventional Couple  
Word Count (excluding heading): 838  
Archive: Make Believe, - Any one else interested, ask, and you will probably receive.  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Disclaimer: Cole Turner; Piper and Phoebe Halliwell; Leo Wyatt; and Charmed are & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The light in the jack o'lantern was dying, and soon the moon would sink and the sun would peek over the horizon. She was standing on the porch, looking out at the night, when the door behind her opened and he stepped out. His strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a comforting embrace in a fit that was more perfect than any other she'd ever found.

She felt his breath against her cheek, and her smile, that was already big, grew even larger. Her hands reached up and clasped his, and from within the Manor, she heard the great grandfather clock begin to strike twelve. Moonlight glittered on the ring on her finger as Piper whispered, "Happy New Year, love."

This year would be the best yet, she knew, for she was finally wed to the man she belonged with, the man who had proven to her through the years that he was her soul mate and no one else really mattered. They had only been married a few hours now, but it felt like she had been with him a lifetime. She wanted a million more lifetimes with him holding her in his arms, whispering her name, loving her, and, in general, making her crazy life worth living.

Cole sniffed her hair. It smelled like fresh baked cookies. He knew she had been cooking all afternoon, and the feast that she had provided for them had been magnificent. The monster cookies had been the final touch. He licked his lips in remembrance and nibbled her ear tantalizing.

He deepened his hug. This woman meant more to him than he could ever put into words. "I love you, my darling! Happy New Year!" Piper was his sole reason for being. How he had ever mistaken her sister for being his true soul mate, he now shuddered to think, and how he could have missed Piper when she had been under his very nose, he'd never know.

He wished he could show her or put into words what he was feeling. He turned her gently around and leaned down to touch her lips gently with his in an undying pledge of love. He would be with her as long as she would let him be, and he would love her for all eternity.

Cole didn't have to say the words for Piper already knew how he was feeling. She had come to be able to understand the flood of emotions that sent him tripping over his own tongue when he tried to describe them long ago, just as she had come to feel the same about him as he did about her. She was now glad that Phoebe had ended up with Leo and hoped them all the happiness that Cole made her feel every second she was lucky enough to spend in his companionship would also be theirs.

Leaning up on her toes, she returned his kiss in full, her arms sliding around his body and pulling him closer. She lifted her mouth from his just long enough to whisper, "I love you too, sweetheart!", and then returned to kissing him, her tongue dancing with his as her heart soared on the wings he gave her.

His heart soared to meet his beloved's even as he shimmered them both to the bedroom. He could hardly wait to make her his in body as well as in soul. This was the first day of the rest of their lives, and he wanted it to be beautiful. He was as gentle as he could be, his hands running gently over her body, savoring the tiniest touch of her tongue, his tongue entwined with hers, reaching ever higher for the stars that twinkled in her eyes. He melted into her as they came together and exploded into a million lights. He could think of nothing that he wanted to do than spend the rest of eternity making the stars dance in his beloved's eyes and knowing that they were all for him.

She was home, she realized as they drifted together in the stars. All her life, she'd been missing something until she'd finally allowed Cole to sweep her off of her feet and glue back together the pieces of her life and self that Leo had shattered. She had known that Cole completed her for a long time now, and although she'd yearned for this moment ever since, it was even better than she'd ever dreamed.

Golden lights surrounded them as the sun rose over the horizon, but the gold she saw had nothing to do with the sun and everything to do with the feelings he evoked in her. She had never been happier, more satisfied, or more complete than she was right now. Her destiny as a Charmed One may have been something she'd never wanted, but this was her true destiny and she'd not give anything in the world for it. She was right where she belonged, and together they would be for all eternity.

**The End**


End file.
